<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadism by Just_Dragon_Things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865913">Sadism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dragon_Things/pseuds/Just_Dragon_Things'>Just_Dragon_Things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basket Porn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But here you go, Dom/sub, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, please i hate this, this is so old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dragon_Things/pseuds/Just_Dragon_Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the reader gets wound up in a club with Akashi, stuff happens and you know ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basket Porn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sadism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I made this in 2019. I haven't proofread or reread it as well. oh well, still enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi was one of those people who reeked popularly. In school, girls and boys would crowd around him and try to get his attention. You, on the other hand, did not give a shit if he noticed you or not, you did have a massive crush on him but that doesn’t give you the right to annoy him, plus why would he like you. You weren’t anything special.  You sat down behind the small redhead and looked at the two girls talking to him. ‘sluts’ you thought as you reached into you back to get the light novel you were reading – it’s about a guy that falls in love with another guy but he is homophobic and he gets really confused- You flip lazily though it until you find your bookmark. You start reading but hear the conversation in front of you.</p><p>“Come on senpai, let’s skip class.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aw, Akashi-Chan~ you scared~?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“thennnnnnn commmmmme”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“…Fine.”</p><p>You hear his chair move as he stands up, you peak from your book and stare at him, he stares back and stops walking away. He smirks and moves closer to you. Your face turns red and you look back down at your book trying to stay calm.</p><p>“Can (last name) come to?”</p><p>he snickers. The other girls snicker too.</p><p>“Sure~”</p><p>‘oh god.’</p><p>The book was snatched out of your hand and stuffed in your bag, he picked your bag up and hung it over his shoulder. Grabbing your wrist hard, the plastic nail digging into your skin, one of the girls drags you out of the classroom. Out of the building. Out of the school. You couldn’t say anything as the 3 of them talk not once to you. You felt out of place until they got you a public toilet, the girl which you found out her name was Miki Futakushi let you go and walked in with the other girl who was called, Mimi –her real name was Mira Tanka-. Akashi walked into the boy’s area. You stood there like an idiot until all of them came out in different clothes, Mimi was wearing a short black dress and black high heels with thin straps. Miki was wearing a black see-through shirt that showed her red bra, she also wore a dark green mini shirt with black thigh high shocks and red vans. Akashi on the other hand had just removed his school jacket and changed his shoes.</p><p>‘How the hell did I end up with these three?’</p><p> </p><p>This time Mimi was the one who dragged you to a small door, on the other side you could hear loud music, screaming and people talking. It was like the world slowed down when you realised where they had taken you. A night club. It was only around 4 o’clock and the party inside seemed like it hadn’t stopped since last week. Mimi smiled at the bouncer and he opened the door for the four of us. Mimi split off with Miki as they went to the dance floor, Akashi smirked at you and walked to the bar, although the ‘bar’ didn’t look like it sold alcohol. More soft drinks (sodas), juices and other stuff like that, he sat down and ordered something. you tried to find Miki and Mimi. No luck. A man walked up to you and smiled holding out a bottle of water. you were thirsty, there’s no harm in drinking water.  You grabbed the water and drank it, the man smiled and introduced himself as Makoto. What a funny name you thought as you finished the water. “mind if we dance?” he asked.</p><p>You nodded as you moving closer to the gigantic man. You danced for a while enjoying yourself. Your mind became fuzzier and fuzzier with each dance, so you gripped onto Makoto’s singlet. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. He placed his hands around your waist and slowed danced with you even though it wasn’t to the song.</p><p>You felt you heart pound when you looked up at the black-haired man, your mind was getting hazy and <strong>needy. </strong>You don’t know what came over you but you felt the need to kiss this beautiful man, you parted your lips and closed your eyes as he leaned down his hands moving to your large/medium/small ass squeezing it tightly. You were about to kiss when... it didn’t happen you opened your eyes and saw blood dripping down Makoto’s cheek and nose. He groaned and turned to his attacker, a small red-headed looked up at the cheater, his was holding his scissor’s. A look of <em>anger</em> crossed his face. Makoto spat on the ground and walked off, you were left feeling cold. Akashi grabbed your hand and pulled you out the back shoving you against the hard wall, the drug that Makoto slipped you was still in your blood and working very well because when he shoved you, you let out a small moan. Akashi paused before caring on little nothing happened</p><p>“Are you crazy?” he snarled</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Then why did you get drugged, you know how dangerous that is, he could have had sex with you, raped you, how would your family react, what if he had kidnapped you, hmm? what would-“</p><p>“WHY DO YOU CARE?” you snapped.</p><p>Tears rolling down your cheeks, you loved Akashi so much, why did he care if you wanted to move on, so what if you were getting down and dirty with Makoto, at least he seemed interested in you. Other than today Akashi hadn’t even looked at you.</p><p>“WHY DO YOU CARE, IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” you sobbed</p><p>“Is it because I love you? You want to tease me. Bully me because I have feelings for you” you needed to tell him, the burning in your chest grew worse.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” you asked.</p><p>That’s it, your heart snapped. Right into two. You slid down the wall bringing your knees up to your chest. There was no response, which proved you were right. Move tears ran down your cheeks, the feeling that your crush hated you, yes you knew that he would never like you, but a girl could dream.</p><p>“How could you think like that” he sighed. Grabbing your hair and pulling your head up to look at him. You winced in pain and closed one of your eyes rubbing it. He growled.</p><p>“Why would I hate you?” he blared.</p><p>You were at a loss for words. You closed your eyes and shrugged, he let your hair go and you were pulled up by your shoulders, the warmth of Akashi filled your body, you felt calm. You’re (eye colour) eyes opened and looked down/up at his red ones. He sneered and pulled you in for a heated kiss. The drugs kicked in and you kissed almost instantly back. Wrapping your arms around his neck as you pushed you against the wall. So many thoughts ran through your mind.</p><p>‘Does he love me?’ was the main one as you kissed.</p><p>He pulled away before it got too steamy, the look in his eyes told you what he was thinking. <em>“shut up, I like you too”</em>. Is what his eyes told you. You smiled as more tears rolled down your checks, Akashi retracted, unsure what to do. You whipped your tears away and hugged the egocentric boy.</p><p>“let’s get you home” he whispered patting you on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Walking home in the cool breeze was nice but holding Akashi’s hand was nicer. He had insisted that you hold hand you wouldn’t get lost or fall over or something stupid. You blushed the whole way home. Once you got there, it was around 1 in the morning, yeah. You open the door with the spare key –which was under the rock in the pot plant that had some cacti in it- you opened the door turning on the light, turning back to the red-haired boy who was still waiting at the door, part of you wanted him to come in and the other half was still hazy with the drug. You just stared at his face for a good 2 minutes before he coughs and asked to come in, you nod and lead him in, you had the house to yourself as your mum (mom) was a businesswoman and had to travel. A lot. You didn’t mind as you didn’t really have any friends. Akashi was the first ‘friend’ to enter your house. you herd the door shut and a sigh. Your mind filled with a thought, <em>“What you could do with the sexiest man alive”</em>. Your face turned red.</p><p>“(last name)- “</p><p>“Call me (first name)”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>The room was silent, you couldn’t stand it anymore, the lewd images in your mind had sent jolts of pleasure to your womanhood and with the drugs still working it made you hornier than you already were. You rubbed your legs together as you got a glass of water for the two of you. Akashi sat down on the couch and waited for you to come back. When you did, you sat down next to him. Your outer thigh touched his, and you jumped. He smirked and you handed him his water and drank your water, the dirty thoughts still lingered in your mind, you were going crazy. You leaned on Akashi, he looked down at you and saw the blush on your face, his brows buried and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and lifted your chin up. He smirked and kissed you gently, with you kissing back at full speed. he pushed you down on the couch and bit your bottom lip. You moaned and opened your mouth giving in to him straight away. He hummed exploring your mouth, your kiss got steamier and steamier until you pulled away only saliva connecting you. You huffed and pulled him down for another kiss. Pulling away again he asked</p><p>“want to continue in your bedroom?”</p><p>you nodded and moved away from him as he follows you up the stairs, both of you striping clothes as you walked up to your room. Entering your cramped and small room, Akashi pounced on you kissing your neck and collarbone. Letting out a small whimper you felt him smirk against your soft flesh –which scared you for a brief before he attacked the same spot-, your breath hitched as your back fell against your bed, which was on the ground so it was a little shock. Akashi put his arms either side of you and continued you kiss, suck, bite and nibble on your sweet spot.</p><p> You were going crazy. Wrapping your legs around his waist, one of your toes siding under his scissor theme boxers. He pulled away and smirked down at your lewd form. Disliking that you had so much power at the moment. He stood up and walked away, leaving you cold. Again. You whined and a heard a chuckle from outside your room, walking back in he got back into his prior position, staring down at you with a passionate look. Leaning down he kissed you gently, but his handy work that was binding your wrists together was no way in hell gentle. You didn’t mind since you were a little bit of a rope bunny yourself not that you knew that, well until now. You moaned into the kiss before he pulled away. Kissing down your neck and valley of your breasts. He bit down very hard every once in a while, – leaving red, purple and blue marks on your perfect skin (in his mind)-. Gripping his scissors, he dragged the cold metal down your valley and on to your bra, hissing at the fabric; that keeping your boobs contained was pissing him off and he wanted it gone. The way he reached before when he was trying to hock it off makes you think how sometimes he could be a little child hold, your thought was cut off by the fabric being cut and your small/medium/large breasts coming out of the bra.</p><p>“Akashi!” you huffed.</p><p>he leered and propped his face between the supple skin. You ached your back when he planted his mouth over your right breast – to be more specific, over your nipple-. you groaned as he swirled his tongue around it, pulling on it with his teeth and sucking it like you was a baby wanting milk. He was getting impatient so he didn’t tend to your left breast with at the moment was aching to be touched. He kissed down your right breast leaving behind bite marks and not forgetting to give you them on your belly and inner-thighs. you crushed his head when he heavily panted against your clothed cunt. He groaned and glared up at you. You looked back down with your mouth agape and face flustered. He liked that you looked that way because of him. Using the scissors, he cut you panties into tiny pieces.</p><p>By the time all your clothing was off you were a mess, you could feel how your wetness just <strong>dripped</strong> out of you, and so did Akashi. he snickered at how you were responding to him. Shoving his nose and mouth into your womanhood, you let out a cry of pure delight. Rubbing his nose against you bud make you scream. He shifted so he could kiss your lower lips making sure to grunt and deeply moan, sending tinges up and down your spine.</p><p>You made out with your clit, licking all over it – side to side, up and down, in circles and of course, making sure to suck and bit down on it-. The way he was working your body made you feel utter ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>You Moaned and pulled on the bonds of your wrists and ached your back more. Throwing you head back, your eyes rolled to the back of your head.</p><p>The pure pleasure it all you felt as your thighs squashed he face and head. You had just orgasmed. Oh my. Coming down from you beautiful high you saw that Akashi was pressing his body against your own. Enclosing your legs around his waist (again). His head was resting in the crook of your neck, as you felt something push against your pussy, knowing what was coming next – plus you didn’t see it so you didn’t know the size- you closed your eyes and hocked your arms around his neck. You grunted pushing his tip-in. even though you were sopping, it hurt. A lot. Digging your nails into his shoulder muscles and he drove his sizeable cock into your virgin cunt. It hurt, it hurt, it fucking hurt.  He continued to kiss your neck which made things feel a bit better. You thought he would be rough from the start but madding you thought wrong.</p><p>He kissed you on the lips before propping himself up. He lifted your hips up, causing you to moan, he saw that as an okay to fuck you silly.</p><p>Thrusting his hips forward, the dark could only let you see a bit. You gripped the sheets above your head as the boy pounded into you with a fantastic pace – it was fast but deep hitting all the right spots inside your lower region. You let go and strings of moans came out of your moan like Akashi was playing his violin. You closed your eyes as a way you not go insane just by the bliss the read head was giving you until he found your g-spot that is. You screamed scrunching your toes together and tightening right down on him. You groan and closing his eyes for a brief second.</p><p>“fuck, your slutty pussy feels great”</p><p>In which you replied with a moan. He snicked.</p><p>“aw, did I find my bitches sweet spot”</p><p>You nodded, panting as the tip of his penis teased and pressed against that special spot. He slowed down his thrusting until it was painfully slow for him and you.</p><p>You groaned ramming your hips up as you tried to create more friction. He gritted his teeth and placed his palms of his hand on your hips, forcing them down. You whined and he leaned down.</p><p>“beg”</p><p>the cold and dominant tone in his voice told you that you’d have to beg to be pleasured. You gulped and swallowed whatever pride you have left.</p><p>“oh, daddy please pound your thick juicy cock into my cunt and make me cunt, I’m your fucking bitch but I <em>need</em> you cock <em>right</em> now” you whined.</p><p>That when Akashi lost it, you nodded turning you around so that your ass was in the air and your face was pressed against the bedsheets.</p><p>“what a slutty butt” Akashi remarked slapping it. You squealed feeling his cock side back in your pussy, you pulsed around him.</p><p>“shit” he hissed.</p><p>Gripping into your hips he snaps his hip bones against your ass, defiantly leaving bruises. You gripped on to the pillow in front of you for dear life. He was thrusting into you like crazy and you could feel your clit buzzing with pleasure, he pounded o=into your g-spot –and with no sign of stopping.</p><p>You were so close and by the way, he was getting sloppier and more vocal he was too. The rope in the belly snapped and you tightened around him, you pussy and clit throbbed, your vision going white for a few seconds before it all came back to you but blurry. Akashi didn’t halt in his activities as he pounded into you harder coming to his end, he was in heaven to, his hot thick cum covered your walls, overflowing you with the warmth of his sperm, his pulled out. His cock slapping your butt. Some of his cum escaped your amazing cunt and trickled down your thighs. You were still in your high so he rubbed your butt, fondling the soft and squishy skin, fat and muscle. You yelped when he rolled you over onto your back, you groan and look down at the sweat male. He leaned over you to undo the bonds form your wrists. He rubbed the red mark that the belt made, looked over once more. Pleased with his work him shifted you so you were properly on your own bed before he lay beside you. Your dumb ass has fallen asleep and you were sleeping quietly. He brushed your sweaty (hair colour) hair out of your face. Gazing at you before pulling you into a hug and kissing your head.</p><p>“I fucking love you, my bitch. You're always gonna be my bitch” you whispered before pulling the covers over the two of you and closing his eyes, falling into a light sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>